A tiny Neko Ed Fic
by AlexandraGaler
Summary: Alphonse looked down at the smaller boys face. His eyes were wide and sparkling, and he was grinning from ear to ear at the box. He suddenly turned around and reached up to hold Al's shoulders.-"Can we keep it nii-san! Please!"Edward begged-"It's a box." Al repeated. (Neko!Ed. Human Al. Lot's of fuzzy happiness.)
1. A Cave

Um...I have no good excuse for writing this...i should be writing my other story. But this one is just so _cute!_ I wasn't originally going to post it but one of my friends convinced me otherwise, so...here we are!

It has no plot, and i am not sure _why_ Ed is like this,But it made me happy.

-Alex

* * *

"Al, Alphonse!" Edward yelled, running through the house, searching for his brother . "Come and see what I found!" He finally found Al folding laundry in the bedroom. The little Neko boy ran up to his 'big' brother and pulled on his hand. " Come see, come see. I found something wonderful in the street!" Alphonse smiled.

"What is it?"

"Come seeeee!" Edward dragged his younger brother outside. If anyone saw this scene, they might have thought that he was Al's son. Edward stopped right outside the house and pointed to something in front of them. Al tilted his head.

"It's a...box?" And it was, a rather big box. It was a new looking cardboard box, about three by five feet and five feet high. It was simply lying outside the house by the street.

Alphonse looked down at the smaller boys face. His eyes were wide and sparkling, and he was grinning from ear to ear at the box. He suddenly turned around and reached up to hold Al's shoulders.

"Can we keep it nii-san?! Please?!" Edward begged.

"It's a box." Al repeated.

"Isn't it beautiful." Edward whispered in awe. Suddenly, Alphonse doubled over in laughter, causing Edward top let go of his shoulders and step back. "What?! What's so funny?"

"Just...just that you're...you're so fascinated with a-with a box" Al replied between giggles.

"But it's a _box_ ," Edward said, as if it was obvious. "Soooo, can we keep it?" Al straitened up and put a hand on Ed's head.

"Sure. It looks like somebody just left it here. We can put it in the living room." Ed squealed and hugged his brother quickly before jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

 _ **Later...**_

Alphonse stared at his now naked bed. "Hey Ed, where is my blanket?" A tiny giggle could be heard from the living room.

"It's mine now" Al walked into the living room. The box that they had found earlier that day was lying on its side in the corner. The blanket witch had previously been on Al's bed, was now draped over the side -now the top- and the couch pillows could be seen being drug inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a cave. I can live in it." Edward said from inside the box. The bigger boy smiled.

"Did you just use all of the bedding in the house?"

"...not All of it. Just...most of it." Ed crawled out of the box. "Come in with me, and see, nii-san!" Alphonse walked over and crawled into the box after his older brother. With both boys in it, there was very little space. Pillows and blankets filled the box, making it look like quite the cozy place to be. Ed pulled Al down on the pile of softness and covered him up with blankets. " See, isn't it perfect, and cozy!"

After that, the cave became little Ed's favorite place to play and sleep.

* * *

(Al,s POV)

"Edward, I have your milk ." My brothers golden head poked out from the large cardboard box that he had turned Into his own little cave. His signature red coat -witch was now much too long and hung past his hands- flew behind him as he ran up to me with out stretched arms. However, instead of snatching the bottle full of white liquid from my hand, he crashed into me and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you nii-san." He purrs. I smile and put one arm on his back.

"I still think that is is funny that you call me that. I'm not the big brother, you are." He shakes his head in my shirt.

"Not anymore." I sigh.

"Come on. Do you want to eat in your cave or on the couch?" He lifts his head and looks up at me.

"The couch." We make our way to that particular place. "Will you stay here, so that I can sit on your lap?" I raise an eyebrow at the strange question but shrug and smile back at him.

"Sure." I settle myself down on the couch, bottle in hand, and my little nii-san climbs onto my lap and rests his head on the arm of the couch. His little arms reach out and grab the bottle from my hand to shove it into his mouth. I find it funny how much he likes milk now. He even begs for it sometimes. Like a baby. An adorable smart baby with ears...and a tail.

While he drinks his milk, his eyes never leave my face. Curious golden orbs are staring into my own eyes with fascination. Like there was something to learn from them. When the milk is gone he hands it back to me and rolls over, cuddling into me and the arm rest. His eyes close and he wraps the coat around him tighter.

"Don't you think that it will be better if you take your nap in your cave?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"It's lonely in there." He whispers. Edward has always been rather childish, but now he is just cute. I smile and start scratching his back through fabric. A low purring sound starts emanating from him.

"Okay, you can sleep here. But I can't promise I will be here when you awake, I have other things to do." No response. He's asleep.

* * *

*Melts because of cuteness over load*

I hoped you liked it. I would love to get reviews!

-Alex


	2. Bath Time

I need ideas for his story!

-Alex

* * *

It was official, my big brother was the meanest brother in the world. He was going to make me take a bath. A BATH. I hate baths, and water, and how my nice fluffy tail gets all wet and knotted. But... sometimes it was fun to play with all the little boats and to have my nii-san wash my hair. Especially if the bath water was warm. If it was too hot or too cold, than it wouldn't feel good.

"Come on Ed," Alphonse pleads. "You haven't had a bath in days, and you played outside all day. You're dirty." I cross my arms and hiss, flattening my ears on my head, even though I knew that he was right. I had been playing in our back yard all day with my friend Elicya all day, while her mommy talked to Al.

I turn my head to look at brother, who is kneeling in front of the couch where I am sitting. "Is it a bubbly bath?" I ask, suspiciously . He smiles.

"Yep! I put in some bubbles and got the little boats out of your toy box," he says, still smiling. I crawl of the couch to stand in front of Al. "Thank you. I know that you don't like baths, so I will wash your hair quickly." He takes my hand and leads me out of the living room, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Like he said there would be (Big brother Al NEVER tells lies) the bath is all filled up with water and bubbles, and three little plastic boats float around. Without asking me, my lips curve into a large grin at the sight. Maybe bath time can be a good thing. A few minutes later, Alphonse had helped me get undressed and brushed my hair, now I was sitting in the warm bubbly water playing with my boats. I loved my boats, there was a blue one, a yellow one, and a red one. The red one was my favorite.

"Come on boat, I'll race you!" I made the blue one say to the red one, than made little engine noises to show that they were moving quickly. "Oh no! There's a big bubble mountain, look out! Ahhhhhh!" The blue boat crashed into the mountain and sunk.

Alphonse looked up from his book and laughed at my game. "we need to wash your hair now."

"Noooooooo! I don't wanna wash my hair. Water get all in my eyes and it hurts." I whined, flattening my ears on my head and turning my back on him. Al smiled knowingly and scooted over so that he was kneeling in front of the tub. Suddenly a cup of water was dumped over my head, causing me to sequel and turn around glaring at the mean boy who got my head all wet.

"Why you do that?! I don't like 'a get my head all wet." Alphonse grabbed a bottle of my special strawberry shampoo off the edge of the bath tub, and put a bit in his hand.

"Because," he explained. As if it made any sense "I knew that you wouldn't cooperate I'd I had have warned you." He started rubbing the shampoo into my hair, causing me to wobble slightly in the slippery bath. I closed my eyes so that not even a tiny piece of water could get in. Water with soap hurts even more than normal water.

After a few minutes, all the soap was washed out of my hair and Al drained the bath tub. I stood up so that he could dry me off and wrap the towel around me. He whooshed me out of the bathroom like an air plane, and I giggled. "I can fly!"

A few minutes later I was tucked into my box, wearing my favorite pajamas. They were blue with little kittens and flowers. Alphonse's head was poking out so that he could see the book that he was reading to me. When he finished reading me the story, he turned around to straiten my blankets and give me a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Don't forget that Uncle Roy is going to be watching you tomorrow so that I can go to the library," I giggle tiredly.

"I like Uncle Roy. He always acts grumpy and board, but when he comes over to play he's always nice and funny." Alphonse smiles.

"Goodnight Ed,"

"Good night nii-san."

* * *

Isn't that cute:)...and short...(Edward yelling)

Anyway! Review please!

-Alex


	3. Dr Frankenstein

Thank you so much Jolteongrl for inspiring this chapter. I really needed the push. I am truly sorry bout how long it too nthis chapter to go up, I have no good excuse.

This is quite a bit darker than the rest of the story so, be ware.

* * *

Black fog swirled around inside Edward's mind in a flurry of pain and confusion. It was pitch black, or maybe he just couldn't find enough power to open his eyes. The cold metal that he was strapped onto was making his back and legs stiff and numb.

Empty. Everything was empty and silent. He didn't know how long he had been there. How long had they left him here? How long has it been since cold needles stabbed his arms, and pain coursed through his limbs in a mix of alchemy and chemicals?

And more importantly, how had this happened? How did he get here? What had he been doing before?

Where was Al? Whee was his little brother? Was he here too? Was he being hurt like Ed was?

The thought somehow makes it through the twisted, heavy maze of his mind, and he jerks on the table. They can't be hurting Alphonse. Not his little Alphonse. The only thing he had left.

He starts yanking on his arms and legs, trying to pull away from his bonds. He can't quite seem to get enough oxygen through his nose, as his mouth has been covered up. He kept biting their hands.

His frantic thrashing and the small whispers that manage to slip out of his mouth quickly draw Them to his room. A quick prick in his arm and darkness overtakes him.

Roy presses his back against yet another doorframe, bringing his hand up just under his chin. There were so many doors down here, the team had lost count a while ago. Alphonse shifted nervously, sending a glance to Maes who is standing on the other side of the door, Riza behind him. Alphonse had, by far, been the most anxious member of the party, Edward being his brother and all.

The door slowly swings open to reveal yet another empty room. Well, mostly empty. There is a small metal desk in the corner, accompanied by almost empty bookshelves. The group sighs at the disappointment and continues into the next room; they hadn't stopped moving yet and now was not the time.

They moved to the next door. And the next, and the next. Until five more doors had been opened and closed with no results.

"This is so stupid!" Al yelled, kicking an empty plastic tub across the hall, and throwing his hands in the air. "We've been here for almost two hours, and still nothing!? He_ said he'd be here, and there is no sign of either of them! That-that bastard has had him for almost a week, there's no telling what...what could have happened to him," he stopped pacing, and leaned his forehead against the dusty, white walls. Everyone stands awkwardly for a moment, staring at the younger Elric brother and trying to will away the painful silence.

"_could have been lying, Alphonse," Mustang states after a moment. "Edward could just not be here, there's no use fussing about it. We just need to finish the last few rooms and go back to the office. We can figure out what to do from there," Al sends a death glare at Roy and opens his mouth to say something, but stops when a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Roy could be right. Settle down and we'll Finnish looking for him and go home. Hevan knows we all need a bit of rest," soft green eyes shift over to one of the last remaining doors when the smallest of sounds comes from it. It sounds like someone talking, or... whimpering? Quickly, three other see pairs of eyes dart over to that same door.

Soon the static clears away and is replaced with a smiling face. Edward was lying on a stolen table behind him, leather straps went across his chest, knees, hips, and _lower legs. He is shirtless, only loose black shorts covering his lower half. There is a black plastic mask covering his mouth, going around the back of his head to clip at the back of his neck. His eyes are wide and unfocused, blinking and jerking around randomly along with his arms; Automail and flesh.

"I bet you were pretty let down that your precious kitten wasn't where I told you he would be," the smirking face says. Al's hands make fists. Fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his new hands.

"He isn't a kitten," Al says harshly. "He is my brother, and I want him back!"

"No use in talking," the man continues, "This is a recording and by the time you see this kitten and I will be long gone. I know that it is kind of stupid and fairy tailish for me to just, reveal my whole 'evil plot' to you all, but I'm almost done so...who cares," he took a deep breath and glared back at Ed who, apparently, whimpered too loudly. "Shut up kitten! You'll be back with your _people soon enough,"

Contrary to the man's wishes, Edward didn't calm down at all. "Stupid brat," he hissed, walking out of the camera frame. A moment later he came back with a small serene in his hand. "Calm down, you'll mess everything up,". The needle pierced the skin of his shoulder, and after a moment, he settled down. His eyes closed almost completely, noise stopping entirely, and body going slack.

Some part of Roy's mind registered a door slamming and that Al was no longer in the room with them, but it was pushed away because the man started talking again.

"I am going to turn him into a Neko. A cat, if you didn't know. Not fully a cat, only a bit. I plan on only giving him ears and possibly a tale. But that's not all. You see, the whole reason I am doing this is that he sabotaged my chimera project a couple years back. And I thought to myself 'what could be better than turning him into a chimera himself?' Then I did a bit more thinking. If I simply turned him into a cat and was done with it, he would probably die, thus I would never get to see the fruits of my labor in the kittens loved ones. So I thought to myself 'why do I see if I can de-age him? Turn him into a child and a Neko, then give him back to his family,"

"So, that's what you will see when you find him," the man said with a satisfied sigh. "I will send you a letter today, it should be at Mustang's office by the time you get back. Have fun, and I'll see you soon,"

End Part One


End file.
